zuulfandomcom-20200216-history
Amelia Speros
"I don't want everything we've accomplished to be locked away." - Amelia Session 25 Intro Amelia is a Naiad Artificer from the island of Raz. Originally working under her mentor Mardock in Sotira, Amelia becomes fast friends with Alcaeus during the Siege of Sotira event and agrees to help in defense of her home. A devout follower of Hephaestus, she loves to lock herself up in the forge for hours on end dedicated to furthering her craft. When team Sotira seeks to finally meet up with Team Raz, Amelia is brought along to finally explore the world she longed to see. Character Information Appearance Amelia has black hair often plaited into twin long braids, held back by a pair of goggles. Her skin is blue and her eyes a blue green mix. She is mostly in her forging attire and wears cog shaped earrings. Backstory Amelia grew up away from civilization with her mother near a swamp on the outskirts of Sotira. Her only memory of her father is that he was kind and a wonderful smith for he left the family when she was very young. Not having any children her age to play with, the naiad spent her days and nights buried in her father's forging books and journals despite her mother's protests (Amelia's mother fervently against anything that reminded her of her 'no good' husband). By the age of 16, Amelia had memorized every one of her father's words and discovered between two pages a letter addressed to her. While vague, Amelia's father noted he hated leaving her behind and promised to one day come back to her once he accomplished an important goal. Among the papers was an address scrawled out in an untidy hand. Amelia took to writing letters detailing her life and travelling to Sotira to mail them out in hopes they'd reach her father. While taking these excursions, Amelia would visit various blacksmiths trying to gain apprenticeship or at least an area to test her craft. Most would turn her away due to her age and race (naiads being known to be rather provocative and lazy) until she chanced upon Mardock. Having a soft spot for children, he let her into her shop to use his space and eventually began instructing Amelia. This went on for almost a year before Amelia's mother found out. They quarreled, her mother dead set against it after the Victor fiscal and everything they endured with her father. The naiad cried herself to sleep and the next night, packed up her things and left. Mardock took her in and Amelia hasn't spoken to her mother since, instead dedicating herself to smithing and writing letters to a father that has never once replied. Relationships *Alcaeus: *Cailynn: *Rakataka: *Luna Eloda-Telsa: *Gedd: *Mardock: Magic Items * Force Superior Crossbow (made herself) * Shadow dance Armor * Elven Cloak * Warforged Minotaur (repurposed with Alcaeus's help as her Flameheart Defender) * Clockwork Flies (Modified) * Snowflake the Third (Owl Mechanical) Key Moments Amelia does cool stuff